Super Sweet 16
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: Now Complete! Miley is turning sixteen, and planning the most awesome trip that any girl can think of! Who will become a couple, who will become Hannah's number one fan, and who will discover Miley's secret? Read&Rate!
1. Is Miley Hiding a Secret?

"Miley!" Miley's best friend Lily screamed. Miley was playing her pink acoustic guitar on her back deck when she heard Lily. "Miley! Where are you?" Lily slammed the back doors open, causing her to squint because of the sunshine.

"Hey Lily. What's up?"

"Uh, lets see. No, not math homework… it's not my dog… MAYBE YOU'RE SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY?" Lily screamed and took a deep breath. "Miley, I mean come on! You're actually turning sixteen, you're Hannah Montana and you have nothing planned?"

Miley actually had thought about a sweet sixteen party, but because all of her "Hannah Profiles" said her birthday was July 15th, she would need to have two parties, one for Miley and one for Hannah. She just didn't feel like doing that, even if 'Lola' would want it. But just because she didn't want two _parties, _didn't mean she had nothing else planned.

Robbie was reading a bunch of papers as he walked out on the back deck. "Miles, so about your trip to Hawaii with Lily and Oliver- I was thinking…" Robbie stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Lily, mouth hanging open and huge eyes staring at him. "Uh, I…I mean…well…" Robbie searched for a way out of ruining Miley's surprise.

"Thanks dad, it was supposed to be a surprise!" Miley joked around and punched her dad's arm. She turned to Lily to see her reaction. Lily's face was frozen in the same position and all of a sudden jumped up and started talking really fast.

"OhmygoshMileyhowcouldyouhavenottoldmeaboutthisohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshthisisgoingtobesoexciting!" Lilly stopped and then slowly looked at Miley. "We have to tell Oliver!" Lilly started to run off when Miley grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"NO Lilly, you can't tell Oliver!" Miley was almost screaming. "I want it to be a surprise because I…" Miley looked down and let go of Lily's arm. Lily looked very confused.

"Miley, do you…li-" Before Lily could say another word Miley ran onto the beach, and Lily ran after her.


	2. Confessions of a Sandy Heart

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gilmorefan1990- I don't even know where this is going to go! There definitely will be a new couple…and that's basically all I know that I'm definitely going to write… And by the way, Im sorry these two chapters are short, I'll try to make them a little longer but I'm studying for about a million finals D.**

Jackson sat in his convertible as his hair blew in the wind. He blasted the radio and looked at himself coolly in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh yeah! That's what I call good lookin'!" Jackson nodded at himself. Robbie came outside and stared at his son.

"Son, why in the world do you have the warehouse fan hooked up outside?" The gigantic fan was faced towards Jackson's red car as Jackson let the man-made winds rip through his hair.

"Be..Because dad. I'm so incredibly bored that, well, I resorted to male modeling!" Jackson joked.

---------------------------------------------------

"Miley, come on! I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!" Lily tried to convince Miley. Miley sat on one of the quieter parts of the beach, hugging her legs. "Miley! Why wont you talk to me?"

Miley finally looked at Lily and sighed. "Look Lily, its not that I don't want to talk to you. I cant. It would ruin everything and I would HATE for that to happen." She got up and started to walk next to the ocean.

"Miley, what's the matter? You didn't let me finish what I was going to tell you! Do you li-" Lily was cut off again by Miley.

"Okay, okay, don't even say it. How about…" Miley looked around and smiled when she saw a stick in the sand. "I'll show you!" Miley picked up the twig and drew a giant heart in the wet sand. Above the heart she wrote MS and underneath it she wrote OO. Lily stared and once Miley finished her "masterpiece", Lily smiled at Miley.

"Miley, why couldn't you tell me this? I would never tell anyone, you know that!"

"I know that now!" Miley took Lily's hand and skipped back towards her house with Lily.

"Wait, don't you want to get rid of the heart?"

"Nah, the ocean will wash it away. Come on, lets go plan for the trip of a lifetime!" Miley dragged Lily up the beach and went inside. But back on the beach, a very confused Oliver stood staring at a heart in the sand.


	3. Plans and Another Confession

Ch 3

"Yes. So, July fifteenth, seven to midnight." Jackson whispered into the phone. "Right. TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS? Uh…heh…I mean, sure. Thank you." Jackson hung up the phone and shook his head. "Can't get anything good these days without thousands of dollars." He looked around to make sure no one had heard his plans.

"Hey Jackson!" Miley came into the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackson screamed so loud it made Miley jump backwards, falling over a chair in the living room. Jackson ignored his upside-down little sister because he realized all of his papers for his plans were everywhere. He quickly shuffled everything into one messy pile and hid them behind his back.

"Hey Miles…What's uh, new? Nothing? Okay, bye!" Jackson ran out of the room and left Miley standing in the living room, alone. She decided to review her Hawaii plans without Lily, since whenever Lily looked at them, she got so excited that she needed a glass of water to calm her down.

Miley was planning on taking Lily and Oliver to the Molokai Island, right in the middle of all of the Hawaiian Islands. She picked out a gorgeous hotel, the Beach Village at Molokai Ranch, which was in the center of Molokai. Miley wanted to do everything you were supposed to do in Hawaii, so she booked times for activities such as Horseback Riding on the Beach, Scuba Diving, the Spa for her and Lily (Oliver would have to find something else to do), Island tours, and whale watching. They would leave next Friday and return July 14th, so she could be home for her Hannah party. Their flight to Hawaii was an early one- 6 AM, so Lily and Oliver would have to be at her house by 4. Miley was so excited that she would be spending an entire week in Hawaii with her two best friends.

As for her Hannah party, it was being held in Hollywood, California at a place called The ChaChaCha. She really loved it, it had a back deck with twinkling lights and was a perfect romantic setting if you wanted it to be. She had about 150 people coming- huge celebrities as well as Lily and Oliver. Everyone would arrive at seven PM and leave at midnight. It would be so much fun to have Lily AND Oliver and her "secret identity" party.

When she thought that Oliver was coming, she realized she had to create a secret identity for him too. Lily was Lola Luftnangle, and of course she was Hannah Montana.

"Hmmm…." Miley thought. "Oliver Oken could be….Owen Orlando!" She wrote it down so she wouldn't forget and went to Lily's house. She was planning on going to the mall to pick out cute bikinis to wear and cool outfits to wear for July 15th.

_This is the Life_, Miley thought.

Meanwhile, in Oliver's bedroom, Oliver was pacing back and forth talking to himself.

"I shouldn't like Miley. She's my best friend! How can I possibly like her more than that!" Oliver was getting upset over this whole heart in the sand. "I know I really shouldn't like her, but the thing is, I think I do…oh no…did I just say that? Oh man, what have I gotten myself into…if I like her, it could ruin our friendship!" Oliver went on and on about how being best friends with Miley was the best thing in the world. But when he realized that she actually liked him too, he relaxed a bit more but felt sick inside about what he was going to tell her._ How _he was going to tell her was more like it. Or maybe _when_ he was going to tell her. _Man, why did girls have to do this to guys all the time?_ Oliver thought.

**Thanks for your great reviews everyone! I used an actual hotel and 'Hannah Party' place, so if you want to see pictures of what they actually look like, the Hotel is at: **

**m o l o k a I r a n c h . c o m / t h e – l o d g e . c f m **

**And the Hannah Party place is at: t h e o r I g I n a l c h a c h a c h a . c o m / **

**You just have to backspace the spaces.**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! I know you don't want an authors note, but I need your opinions. I'm not going to say what it's for, but I would like to know everyone's favorite guy singer. They could be a band **

**or just a solo singer, but I don't know who everyone likes.**

**Another thing I wanted to say was, Thank You SOOOO much for all of the great reviews! I know my chapters are short, but you all keep reading! You guys are great!**

**Thank you,**

**Kallie Lynne**


	5. I Didnt Mean To!

Okay, thanks for your opinions about the bands…. I still don't really know which I'm going to use, because everyone basically said different bands, but thank you all!

Miley took a deep breath. Today she was telling Oliver about her plans. She had already informed his parents and they gave her an 'O.K.' to tell him. She had to tell him today, since tomorrow was the day of the trip! She was nervous about his reaction but excited to tell him about their trip that they would never forget.

She rang his doorbell and sighed. He was never going to like her. He would probably think that this trip was about her birthday and nothing else. But Miley thought of it as a chance for her to tell Oliver how she really felt and come back home with a boyfriend. A really cute boyfriend. A really sweet, kind, smart, and funny boyfriend. Miley was so deep in thought that Oliver was standing next to her looking at her make faces when she saw him.

"Oh! Hey Oliver! Wanna go get something to eat?" Miley was laughing at nothing in particular. Oliver's heart began to race when Miley asked him to go with her.

"Sure Miley, I'll go get some money!" Oliver turned halfway around when Miley grabbed his arm.

"Oh, don't bother! I'll pay!" Miley refused to listen to Oliver's begging to pay and led him to the beach shack to eat. When they were both sitting down on towels on the beach with their hot dogs, Miley was ready to tell him.

"Oliver, there's something that I need to tell you. Tomorrow, you, Lily and I are going to…HAWAII!" Miley threw her arms in the air and put on her 1000-watt smile. When she saw Oliver's reaction her smile got even wider.

"Are you serious Miley! Oh man! This is gonna be SO awesome! Thank you Miley! You rock!" Oliver stood up, took Miley's hands and pulled her into a hug. When they both backed up, Miley smiled sweetly and Oliver kissed her. When he slowly backed up, Miley was so happy but shocked that they hadn't even left California yet and Oliver already kissed her. Oliver started to shake his head.

"I…am…SO…sorry Miley. I didn't mean to…I- I really should go pack for tomorrow." And just like that, Oliver ran home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like it would never come, but Friday, had _finally _arrived. Miley had her pink suitcase all packed and ready to go by the front door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and looked out her front door into the dark nighttime sky and waited for the sign of headlights of a car. Lily and Oliver were five minutes late and they really needed to get a move on if they wanted to catch their flight.

When Miley was just about to walk over to the phone to call Lily, she heard a car door slam and two voices saying goodbye. Then Lily and Oliver came running up Miley's walkway with very excited faces.

"Oh my gosh Miley, this is going to be great!" Lily and Miley jumped up and down and began to talk about everything they were going to do when they got there. Oliver stood next to them patiently as usual and stared in amazement on how fast girls could talk.

"Okay everybody. Let's hit the road!" Robbie picked up his car keys and everyone piled into the car. Jackson sat in the front seat, Lily in the back window seat, Oliver in the other back window seat, leaving Miley to squeeze in between them. The entire ride to the airport, Jackson was text messaging someone and getting very excited. The ride to the airport was about an hour, and it couldn't have been more awkward. Every time Miley tried to move to get comfortable, her arm or leg briefly touched Oliver and they both noticed.

"Sorry" they said at the same time, about one hundred times the entire time. Miley hoped no one would notice the tension between her and Oliver, but unfortunately, her best friend was too smart.

"Miley, what's going on between you and Oliver?" Lily whispered in Miley's ear.

"Wha-oh, nothing at all. Why would you think that?" Miley asked.

"Well, for one, YOU'RE SQUISHING ME JUST SO YOUR LEG WONT TOUCH OLIVER'S!" Lily sternly explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's not start this trip off the wrong way." The car pulled into the airport parking lot. "Oh, look! We're here!" and she quietly added, "thank goodness!" The five of them got out, grabbed their suitcases and headed for Hawaii.


	6. Aloha!

**Ch 6--I decided to try to doubl space this chapter. If it works and I like how it looks, then this is how it will be from now on. Enjoy!**

The plane was crowded, but cool and still roomy. Miley, Lily and Oliver found their row and threw their carry-ons on top. Robbie and Jackson were a few rows in back of them.

"I wonder who is gonna sit in the other seat…" Jackson kneeled on the seat to see if anyone else was boarding the plane. The air blowing from the ceiling went straight into his eye and he fell on top of Robbie.

"Oh man! Can we sue the airline if I go blind from this?" Jackson joked around.

Robbie just shook his head and leaned his seat back. Jackson sat back up, fixed his hair and looked up, only to see a girl standing in the aisle with a small duffel bag, staring at Jackson.

"Well, hey there sweetheart! Are you going to join me for the flight?" Jackson pretended to push back his hair and smiled.

"Um, well, I am going to be sitting here," the girl pointed to Jackson's seat, "but I won't be interacting with you." The girl smiled, ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it back. Jackson's mouth was hanging open at the girl's comment.

She didn't want to talk to him?

"So? Are you going to move? Or do I have to call the stewardess?" The girl looked around waiting for an answer.

"Uh, um, well, uh, this…is actually…my seat." Jackson cleared his throat.

"Well, this is my daddy's plane. And I think, that gives me the right to choose which seat I sit in. SO MOVE!" The girl then smiled sweetly. Jackson put two and two together and realized that this girl was the daughter of Calvin

Hemmingway, owner of Hemmingway Airlines. This girl was rich!

A few rows in front of all of this, Miley, Lily and Oliver had already taken out their cameras and began taking pictures of each other. Seated closest to the window was Oliver, then Miley in the middle, and Lily on the end.

"Lily, take a picture of me!" Miley gave her camera to Lily.

"Why don't you AND Oliver get together so I can take at least one picture of you two!" Lily pushed them both together. Oliver put his face right next to Miley's, and when their cheeks touched, it sent chills through Miley's body. Oliver's

face was soft and perfect looking. Miley smiled and Lily took the picture.

"Aw, that's a great picture Miley! IT'S A KEEPER!' Lily screamed and slumped down when she saw everyone staring at her. Luckily the pilot came on the intercom to tell everyone that the plane was about to take off. Miley buckled up

and prepared for take off. Even though she had to travel often as Hannah Montana, it didn't mean she liked flying. She actually preferred not to. The plane stopped at the beginning of the runway and suddenly went from zero to 200 knots

in a few seconds. Soon, they were on a steep angle flying through the air. Miley looked at Oliver, who was looking out the window. She thought how adorable he was and how much she wanted him to kiss her again. He caught her so off

guard, that she was so happy he had done it. But when he ran away, it left Miley feeling confused. Did Oliver like her more than a friend? Miley continued to stare, hoping no one was watching. But once again, Lily was.

Lily needed to help her two best friends become a couple before this vacation ended. She would need a plan. Lucky for her, she had two hours with nothing to do, so she could think.

The plane bumped against the runway in sunny Hawaii. As everyone exited the plane, Miley looked out the huge glass windows and was amazed. She thought California was pretty, and

yes, it was. But when you come to Hawaii, no words can describe what you see. The ocean was crystal clear blue, the sand on the beach was white and the sun was shining brightly. The sky was a deep, pretty blue and there wasn't a

cloud to be found. Lily had come up with her plan, Jackson had confirmed whatever he had been planning, and Miley was ready to have a great time with her two best friends. They all followed Robbie over to the rental car booth and a

few minutes later, were driving along a road next to the beach, on their way to the hotel.


	7. Hawaiian Sunsets

Ch. 7

The palm trees seemed to be so high in the sky that an airplane could hit it. Miley was amazed how pretty nature could be.

"I should really get some of my concerts to be over here!" Miley said to Lily and Oliver. "I would bring you two!" Lily's face lit up and reached over Oliver to hug Miley.

"Okay everybody. We are here!" Robbie pulled the car up to the front doors and popped open the trunk for the bellboy to take their suitcases up to the rooms. Miley, Lily and Oliver stepped

out of the car and stretched. Oliver was staring at Miley until the trunk slammed shut. Oliver jumped and Miley looked at him, giggling.

Everyone took the elevator up to the top floor and found their rooms. Miley and Lily ran excitedly to room 513 and swiped the keycard through the lock. It opened and two laughing girls ran

inside and shut the door. Robbie, Jackson and Oliver walked over to room 514 and unlocked the door. Everyone was getting unpacked when Lily unleashed the first part of her plan.

"Uh, Miley. I was thinking, you booked us horseback riding along the beach, right? Well can we go today, around, oh, lets say, sunset?" Lily batted he eyelids and smiled.

"Really? Sunset? Why so late? I figured we could-" Miley had Lily's pointer finger pressed to her lips.

"No! Sunsets in Hawaii are supposed to be so amazing, and what a better way to soak up their amazing-ness than on a horse!" Lily threw her arms in the air in a pose.

"Oh. Okay. Sure, sunset. Let's go tell Oliver!" Miley ran out the door and knocked three times on Oliver's door. "Oliver! Get out here!" Miley pounded on the door. No one answered or

opened the door. Miley was getting worried. Lily pounded even harder when the door opened, but the person inside wasn't Oliver, Jackson or Robbie. It was a very cute, blonde surfer who

introduced himself as Ricky.

"Hey, Ricky. Wanna come horseback riding with me and my friends tonight? Its on the beach at sunset." Miley asked him.

"Oh, definitely! I hear the sunsets here are supposed to be awesome!" Ricky put his hand in the air, waiting to receive a high five from Miley. Miley thought a high five with a stranger was stupid,

but fell victim to Ricky's cuteness and high-fived him gently. She looked to Lily for her reaction to Ricky, but she was gone.

In the men's hotel room, clothes were everywhere, despite the fact that they had basically just arrived. Oliver was on one bed, Jackson on the other, and Robbie was sitting on the couch. All

three "men" were watching women's beach volleyball and completely into it until they heard a knock at their door. Robbie and Jackson ignored it.

"Isn't someone going to get that?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Youngest one gets it." Jackson said, his eyes still glued to the television.

Oliver sighed and answered it. He saw Lily with a strange look on her face.

"Hey Lily, what's up?"

"Okay, Oliver, shut the door. Okay good. Listen, you HAVE to tell Miley you like her before we leave! If you don't, you might never have a chance with her!"

"Wait, how did you find out that I liked her? And why wont I have a chance? What are you talking about?" Oliver stared at Lily waiting for an answer.

Lily explained how Miley met Ricky and how he was one cute surfer and how he would be horseback riding with them. Oliver's expression went sour and he clenched his fists together.

"Ricky's going down!" Oliver said in his most manly voice.

Later, Miley changed into a more comfortable outfit for horseback riding. She put on a pink terry-cloth pair of capris and a sky blue camisole. With her slightly curled hair in a high ponytail, she

was ready to go. Lily walked out of the bathroom wearing a yellow t-shirt that had waves on it and had the words "Surfer Girl" in big, shiny blue letters in the middle, a denim ruffled skirt which

came to the middle of her thighs, yellow flip-flops and her blonde hair now scrunched.

"Wow Lily! You look really good! But, you do know we're going horseback riding, not to a fancy restaurant, right?"

The two girls met up with Oliver next door and then walked to the room where Ricky was staying. Miley knew why she had gone to the wrong door the first time- her and Ricky were meant to

be. Okay, well the real reason was because instead of going to 514, she went to 512, which was on the other side of Miley's room.

Soon, the four teenagers were headed down the elevator and walking out to the stables. Miley picked a white horse; Oliver chose a gray one, Lily picked a tan one and Ricky had a black one.

They rode the horses slowly down the shoreline as the sun painted the sky with reds, pinks, purples, and blues. They all stopped after about ten minutes and sat on the sand.

"Oliver!" Lily hissed through her teeth. "Ask Miley to walk with you!"

"Oh! Right! Um…" Oliver cleared his throat. "Miley, could you um, come take a walk with me?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Sure Oliver!" Miley stood up and started to walk with Oliver. The walked along the beach back and forth for a half an hour. They just talked about anything that came to their mind, and Miley

had a lot of fun. She thought that after meeting Ricky she would surely ask Ricky out, but now she was thinking that she might have feelings for Oliver again.

Oliver loved making Miley laugh. She was so pretty when she smiled and threw her head back and giggled. He was about to ask her out when Miley began to talk.

"Oliver…I'm having a great time with you. And, I'm having a party for Hannah Montana when we go back home. And, it's a bring-a-date party…So, I was wondering…"

**Sorry for leaving you like this! Don't worry, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter! I picked a band for the plot, but it wasn't a band anyone suggested. Please review!**


	8. The Lovebirds

**I am so sorry for not updating for SO long…I was just distracted with other things. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

"I was wondering…if you kind of wanted to go with me. As my date." Miley stumbled out the sentence. She looked for an answer in Oliver's face.

"Kind of want to go? I completely want to go!" Oliver gave Miley a hug and grinned. _Did Miley just ask me out? Wait a minute. What about that Ricky guy?_

_"_Hey Miley. I need to get this off my chest. Did you have feelings for Ricky? Were you going to ask HIM to your party?"

"Oliver, I'm going to be honest with you. I did like Ricky a lot. But when you were walking with me and I was having so much fun with you, I realized that my dream guy was right in front of me the entire time." Miley held Oliver's hand as they walked along. "And besides, how could I invite Ricky to my Hannah Montana party when he doesn't know I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley stopped walking when she saw Oliver's face. His eyes were big and he had let go of Miley's hand.

"Oliver, what's-" Miley slowly turned around only to find Ricky staring at her, his face similar to Oliver's. "Ricky, I didn't mean that. I mean, I'm not really…what I meant to say was…" Miley stuttered to explain the situation to Ricky but couldn't come up with any words.

"You know, I knew you looked familiar. The smile, the eyes, the personality. I can't believe that Hannah Montana is also Miley Stewart. I'm going to make so much money for this!" Ricky clapped his hands together.

"NO! Ricky, you can't tell ANYONE. This is supposed to be a secret! Please, please, please do not tell anyone!" Miley pleaded with him.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll keep your secret on one occasion. You give me a VIP pass to every celebrity party."

"Deal!" Mile put out her hand to shake but Ricky wasn't done yet.

"Actually, two passes. One for me, and one for Rachel." Now he put his hand out.

"Who's Rachel?" Miley looked at him but then started to figure out Rachel was his girlfriend. _Ugh, and I wanted to kiss this guy! _Miley thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

Jackson was renting a wave runner to go have fun with when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around only to see the rich girl from the plane. He quickly turned back around to pay.

"Um, excuse me. It's on me." She said and handed the man the money. "Hi! I'm Callie. I saw you on the plane!" She smiled like nothing had happened on the plane.

"Yeah, I know. You pushed me out of my seat!" Jackson took the key to the wave runner and started to walk to the line of rentals. "So if you don't like me, then why'd you pay for my wave runner?"

Callie leaned over and kissed Jackson. "That's why." She took the key out of his hands and unlocked the wave runner from the rest. "Mind if I join you?"

Jackson was dazed. He touched his lips and nodded. That was the best, and probably the only kiss he had ever had. He was so confused but couldn't help but like Callie. He ran over to the wave runner and pulled it into the ocean. Callie hopped on the back and they sped off into the clear, warm waters of Hawaii as the sun was setting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥

Miley, Oliver and Lily went back to the hotel to escape the tons of mosquitoes outside. Miley and Oliver were clearly flirting with each other and Lily didn't know why. Oliver whispered something into Miley's ear and then Miley giggled. Miley kept bumping hips with Oliver as they walked. Lily was going to ask but when Oliver locked hands with Miley, she understood. They all stepped inside the elevator and Miley pushed the "5" Button and the doors shut.

After a long, fun, sun filled day, Miley was very tired and just wanted to lay down. She put her head on Oliver's shoulder and then Oliver put his on top of Miley's. Lily stared at them, partly excited for her friends but partly disgusted of the mushiness.

They arrived on their floor and Lily walked over to her room and waited for Miley. Miley was saying goodnight to Oliver.

"Goodnight Oliver. See you tomorrow!" Miley waved but was pulled back by Oliver who gently kissed her lips. Miley smiled sweetly and ran excitedly to her room to tell Lily everything that happened.

"Goodnight, Miley." Oliver smiled and went into his room to get some rest.


	9. New Couples revised

Ch 9

The next few days were the best of the entire trip. Miley's plans had gone as expected, especially the "boyfriend part". Everyone seemed happy, except Jackson. He was slumping around, not in the mood to do anything.

It was their last night in Hawaii, and everyone was going to an outdoor, on-the-beach restaurant.

"Jackson! Are you coming? Cause' we're dying of starvation out here!" Miley screamed into Jackson's room. She waited two minutes and then left with everyone else when Jackson didn't respond. Inside, Jackson was laying on his white, fluffy bed thinking about Callie. He only had one chance left to ask her out, and for some reason, he was scared to. He didn't understand it. He had hit on and flirted with every girl that walked by Rico's, where he worked, but now, he couldn't even think of anything to say to Callie. He suddenly got an urge to ask her out right then and there, so he grabbed his room key, his wallet and ran out the door to Callie's room.

----------------------------------------------------------♥

Miley, Oliver, Lily and Robbie were sitting at a cute, white table for four on a wooden deck, listening to the waves crash against the white sand. They had already ordered and had their drinks were on the table. Lily was sipping hers so that it made a loud slurping sound. Robbie had to pull the cup away from her because people were starting to stare. Under the table, Miley and Oliver were holding hands and playing footsie with each other.

The food came on a huge tray and everyone started to eat. Smoke rose up from Oliver's plate.

"Oliver, what did you get? It smells really…um…hot…" Miley took her hand and waved the smoke away.

"It's not the food that's smokin' hot—it's me! Smokin' Oken!" Oliver looked around and no one laughed except Miley. The four talked about everything and laughed about their vacation. Before they knew it, it was nine o'clock and the mosquitoes were biting everyone.

When Robbie and Lily went back to the hotel, Oliver and Miley walked onto the beach. The still held hands, but now Miley laid her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oliver, I'm so glad I told you how I felt. I was nervous because, well, I thought you liked Lily. And that would definitely ruin our friendship!" Miley let out a soft laugh and looked at Oliver.

"I'll be honest with you. Before you moved here, I _did_ like Lily. But then she went out with this kid Ryan, and I realized we are best off being friends. And then you came, and everything got so confusing. But thanks to you, I know who I like." Oliver cupped Miley's face in his hands and kissed her. Whenever he kissed Miley, she felt like the rest of the world was paused and they were the only two people on the beach. They walked back to the hotel, knowing there was a special someone who cared for them greatly.

--------------------------------------------------------♥

Jackson stood outside Callie's presidential suite, thinking how to tell her this. He was about to know, when the door opened and Callie jumped when she saw Jackson.

"Jackson! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation with my sister and her friends, remember?" Jackson smiled.

"I mean, outside of my room?"

"Well, I, um I needed to ask you something. Can we, go in you room?" Callie led Jackson into the hugest hotel room he had ever seen. He wondered why they didn't get a bigger room. The ceiling was engraved with palm trees and clouds. The king size bed had an endless amount of huge, fluffy pillows that matched the lavender bedspread. There was a kitchen and a full bathroom that reminded Jackson of a spa instead of a bathroom, and a living room with a plasma television. He stood in amazement as Callie watched him.

"So, you needed to ask me something?" Callie interrupted Jackson's daydreaming.

"Yeah, I did. Two things actually. When I met you on the plane, you didn't seem to like me. I was so confused when you started flirting with me and keeping me company when I did things. Do you like me? Or are we just friends?" Jackson paused to let Callie answer, but started talking before she could say anything. "Wait, don't answer that! Why were you suddenly nice to me after the plane ride?"

"I was asking myself that. I guess I just got really nervous because, well…I never had a boyfriend before, and you were really cute. I didn't know how to act nice to a guy, so everything just came out really bad. I hope I didn't hurt you." Callie finished and Jackson looked amazed. She liked him? He jumped up and down like a little kid but stopped when Callie looked at him like he was crazy.

Jackson cleared his throat. "So, that leads me to my next question. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jackson waited nervously for her answer. But she never answered. She leaped into Jackson's arms and hugged him tightly. Jackson couldn't process what happened. Did he truly, seriously have an actual girlfriend? What would happen when he had to leave tomorrow?

"Callie, where do you live? I might not see you for a long time if you live far away from me!"

"Jackson, I live in Los Angeles. I'm a model. Where do you live?" Jackson was so relieved to hear she live in Los Angeles.

"I live there too! This is the best day of my life!" Jackson entwined his fingers with Callie's and walked out of the room to go get some ice cream with his new girlfriend.

-----------------------------------------------♥

The next morning was hectic. Everyone was throwing their clothes in their suitcases and running to the front of the hotel, waiting for everyone else to arrive. It took the "men" about an hour to clean their drawers out and come outside. The valet brought their car around and put their suitcases in the trunk. Once everyone was in and buckled up, Robbie drove out of the beautiful and memorable hotel and went to the airport.

Once arriving back in California, Miley knew she had a lot to do in preparation for her Hannah party. But she wasn't going to think about that now, because she was happy that Hawaii turned out to be the best trip she had every taken.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope this chapter was longer than the others. I still have about two chapters left I think, so review! Thanks for reading!


	10. Im Sixteen! revised

Hannah, Lola and Owen, all disguised and dressed up, stepped out of the long stretch limousine into a huge, loud crowd of Hannah Montana fans. Everyone was screaming various things, trying to get an autograph of the famous pop star on her birthday.

"You guys go ahead inside. I'm gonna sign some autographs and maybe do a few interviews." Miley turned to Lily and Oliver. The both looked at each other and ran inside when they saw Johnny Depp. Miley just smiled and shook her head, knowing that she had such great friends.

"Hannah over here!" "Hannah I want your autograph!" "I LOVE YOU HANNAH!" Groups of screaming girls _and _guys were sticking out their hands with pictures of Hannah or her CD begging for an autograph. She signed ten of them and then continued walking until she saw the press.

"Miss Montana! How does it feel to be turning sixteen, and a huge pop star?" One reporter shoved the microphone up to her.

"Well, it feels great. I have great friends who support me every step of the way, so being famous is a little easier for me." She smiled and then added, "I can't believe I'm **sixteen!**" The reporter laughed and Miley thought it was a good idea to get inside to her own party.

Walking inside, the huge room was decorated beautifully. There were pink and purple flowers and balloons and sparkly hanging things everywhere. A disco ball spun in the center of the room, right above a gigantic dance floor. The DJ was blasting a song as people were dancing to it. A long buffet of food was already being served in one corner of the room, and nearby were all of the neatly decorated tables. The tables either had a light pink tablecloth, or a light purple one, and all of them had confetti draped over it, customized to say 'Happy Birthday Hannah!'.

Miley was greeting by all of her famous friends like Kelly Clarkson, Orlando Bloom, and Adam Brody. She hugged so many people so many times her arms were getting sore. She finally made her way through everyone to find Lily and Oliver. They were talking with Jackson who was disguised with a black wig and sunglasses.

"WHAT are you guys doing talkin' to," Miley looked at Jackson who looked very nervous and looked back at her two friends, "Him?"

Lily and Oliver looked around the room not saying a word. Miley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, fine. Keep your secret. Let's go dance!" Miley took Oliver's hand and Lily followed them onto the dance floor. They danced to three fast songs and one slow one. Everyone stared and Hannah and the other guy who was slow dancing with her. No one knew him or had ever seen him before, so they all wondered why Hannah was leaning her head on his shoulder.

The night flew by, as everyone danced, ate, sang karaoke, and played party games in the back room. At around 11 PM, Jackson went on the stage that wasn't being used and clicked on the microphone. Miley saw and tried to run over and stop him from whatever he was about to do, but Lily an Oliver held her back.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention? Okay. We are gathered here today—" Jackson joked but Miley got really angry.

"JACKSON!" Miley said sternly.

"Okay, okay. Just kidding. As you all know, Hannah Montana is turning the big one-six today. And I wanted to do something really special for her." Miley stopped struggling to get to the stage and looked confused. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to do this! It wasn't in her plans! "So, I made a few phone calls, and got Hannah's favorite band to play here tonight, live! So, for the first song, everyone clear the dance floor except Hannah and…um, the kid who no one knows." He pointed at Oliver and stuck his tongue out. "This song is for you guys." The Jonas Brothers walked out from behind the stage and smiled at Hannah and Oliver. Miley's face lit up. She loved the Jonas Brothers! But she had heard all of their songs, and none of them were good for slow dancing.

"Hannah, we wrote this song just for you. Here it goes." They began to sing a slow ballad that was so sweet. Hannah and Oliver slowly danced around the dance floor for a minute or two and then other couples started dancing too. Jackson and Callie were dancing and laughing, probably at one of Jackson's stupid jokes. Miley couldn't complain though, because he was the best brother she could ever imagine.

-------------------------------------------------♥

At around 12:30 in the morning, everyone was basically gone. Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson and Robbie were sitting around. Miley, Lily and Oliver had taken their shoed off and were sitting sleepily. Robbie was paying the DJ and caterer. A limo pulled up in the front of the building and everyone walked outside. When everyone was sitting and the limo as on it's way to Oliver's house, Miley tapped Jackson on the shoulder.

"Jackson, what you did tonight, that was so sweet. Thank you." Miley hugged him. Jackson smiled and closed his eyes. Lily and Oliver were already asleep, so it was just Miley and her dad still awake.

"So honey, how did you like your party? You certainly got a LOT of gifts!" She had gotten so many gifts that they needed a second car to bring them home.

"I loved my party dad. Everything was perfect and I had so much fun." She leaned over a sleeping Jackson and hugged Robbie. Miley still couldn't believe that she was sixteen!

**Okay, one chapter left to go! Hope you liked this one though, please review!♥**


	11. Memories of the Present

**Hello! Thank you SO much MrsJakeGyllenhaal for pointing out those icky mistakes…I must have been reallllly distracted…covers face…I have revised chapter 9 and 10 and now everything should be correct. Anyways, here is the last and final chapter!**

23 years later

"Mom, I like this dress!" Cara pointed to a long, pink dress on one of the manikins. "It's _perfect!_" Miley walked over to her teenage daughter and then looked at the price tag.

"Good taste and a good saver!" Miley laughed and brought Cara up to the salesclerk to get the dress in her size. Once the dress was brought out in the front, Cara ran into the dressing room and tried it on. Miley looked around in the glass showcases while waiting. Her eyes met a gorgeous tiara and matching gloves that would go perfectly with her daughter's gown. She bought the two and planned on surprising Cara with them.

The dressing room door squeaked and Cara emerged looking as beautiful as a princess. "Mom, I'm sure this is the dress I want. I'm going to look so great!" They purchased the dress and left the store happily.

"What was your sweet sixteen like?"

"It was amazing! Sixteen was my favorite age. I met your father when I was sixteen you know. My party was amazing too." Miley looked back on her party and smiled to herself. It was a great night, and hoped that Cara would have a good time at her party too.

"Hey honey! Did Cara find a dress?" Oliver kissed Miley on the lips and continued to make dinner.

"Yeah. She's putting it on right now to show you. She looks great in it!" As she said that, Cara came out of the beach-themed bathroom wearing the gown. Oliver put his arm around Miley and smiled. He couldn't believe his daughter was turning sixteen already! It seems like just yesterday that he was at Miley's, or _Hannah's_ sweet sixteen party. After her sixteenth birthday, Hannah had gotten even more popular than ever, but when Miley wanted to enter college, her schedule was too busy to do anything, so she revealed her identity and retired from singing for good. She married Oliver when they were 22, and a year later had Cara. And to top it all off, Miley was five months pregnant with another child.

----------------------------------------------♥

The night had come for Cara's party and she met with her three best friends Rachel, Alexandra and Connor. Oliver and Miley drove them to the same place where Miley had her party and they all got out. Walking in was less dramatic than Miley's entrance, but still very exciting. Inside, the theme was A Night in Paris, and everyone was dancing and having a great time. When a slow song came on, Miley watched as Connor took a deep breath and walked up to Cara. The next thing she knew, they were both slow dancing together. Afterwards they went back to the table where Cara gently kissed Connor. Miley looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Isn't that sweet? Her very first kiss!"

"Remember our first kiss?" Oliver held Miley in his arms and kissed her romantically.

----------------------------------------------♥

Back at the table, Connor was playing footsie with Cara under the table. They were the happiest people in the entire room, and her mom was right, being sixteen was going to rock!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I wasn't sure what to write about, since I pretty much covered everything on Miley, Lily and Oliver. I hope you liked it, and keep a look out for my other fan fictions that might be coming in the future! Thanks for reading!


End file.
